As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Typical information handling systems use one or more standard interface devices, such as a keyboard or a mouse, to allow a user to interact with an application program. However, as application programs grow in complexity, providing users with a number of different options, the ability of a user to perform tasks with these conventional interface devices diminishes. For example, to perform a particular task, the user may have to access several menus, sub-menus, and option boxes. Such interaction can become cumbersome, resulting in a poor user experience. Some application programs provide a toolbox or similar interface that allows a user to perform a task or select an option by actuating a virtual button. However, as the number of options grows so too does the number of buttons, limiting display space for other information. Accordingly, an improved interface device for an information handling system would be useful.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.